The communication network call numbering and routing plans generally being used today in carrier switch networks (CSN) are becoming too cumbersome to support the rapid introduction of new services and capabilities. Every new service that is introduced either reuses the numbering capabilities of an existing service (which may not make good use of network resources) or creates a new numbering plan (e.g., 800 or 900-type calls) using existing network capabilities (which may not meet the new services needed in an efficient manner). Moreover, many of these new numbering plans are assigned by the host network (e.g., Local Exchange Carriers, LEC) or by large private network customers (e.g., Federal Telecommunication System, FTS) who assign dialing numbers to conform to their own needs rather than to the needs of the CSN. The routing of this increasing variety of call types through the network requires that each network switch node be able to translate the dialed numbers into network-specific numbers to determine the appropriate call routing. The network-specific numbers form a network address plan for the CSN.
The rapid introduction of new, service-specific numbering plans is creating a complicated and inefficient use of network resources and is becoming increasingly difficult to administer in an accurate and timely fashion. As a result, the cost to support and administer this increasing variety of reused and new service-specific number assignment and routing plans has, therefore, become increasingly expensive, complex, inadequate for billing purposes and may affect the high quality of network services that customers demand.